


Warning

by aluinihi



Series: Tumblr/Ask Drabbles [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ed is back to Amestris, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, M/M, Roy Mustang is a sap, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: Old myths say that the flowers used to appear in the lungs and grow until they killed its host. The first time Roy saw the blossoms appear over his heart, he thought that all myths had some amount of truth. It felt like a death sentence.Alternate Hanahaki AU (you get a flower design imprinted in your skin, and the deeper you fall in love the further the flowers cover your body) byRie





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riewa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riewa/gifts).



> I was writing a soulmate AU but then... [Rie](http://rie.tumblr.com/) happened... It's 2 a.m. but I had to finish this and post. Sorry but not so sorry?
> 
> English is not my native language, please warn me if my mistakes are too obvious lol
> 
> The first lines in bold were written by her!

_**Old myths say that the flowers used to appear in the lungs and grow until they killed its host. The first time Roy saw the blossoms appear over his heart, he thought that all myths had some amount of truth. It felt like a death sentence.**_ Now, the branches twist over his chest, draw patterns on his ribs and color the hollow of his neck — they curl around it too, like a rope; sometimes, Roy is so sure they are perfectly designed to tighten, that one day they will and he will choke until all the oxygen leaves his body.

Ed’s cold fingers slide over his collarbones and he has to suppress a shiver. He has imagined how it would feel before, the automail on his skin, but for some reason, the touch is more surrealistic than his dreams. Edward is way worse than him, his petals grow from his flesh foot up his calves and thighs and up up up to the point he could barely hide them even with a turtleneck. But as he traces the ones on Roy’s upper body, he seems completely unbothered by them; instead, there’s a gleam to his eyes, like sunlight through amber.

“When did you—”

“Since forever, can’t you fucking see it?” Ed snaps at him, and Roy would flinch away if he didn’t want to get closer. “Ever since day one, since you held me up in the air and gave me hope again, you bastard.

“I saw it only on the next day, growing out of my _little toe_ , which is a stupid fucking place, and it was so, so small but it still felt like it was branding me like hot iron.”

Roy’s eyes roam through Edward’s exposed torso. _Beware_. Such a strange word to be all over one’s body, not that strange if associated with the Fullmetal Alchemist. The begonias talk about Roy himself and tell Ed to proceed with caution, but at the same time they feel like a warning.

_Edward Elric will tear you inside out. Beware._

“And yours?”

“Hm?”

“ _Roy_.”

His heart skips a beat. This time he does shiver, and he is sure Ed can feel it through his metal digits. He circles one of the yellow buds with his index finger, brows furrowing together in puzzlement.

“What are those?” Ed asks, in an uncharacteristic whisper.

Roy swallows dry.

“Narcissus.”

Ed’s head tilts to the side, “I’m not narcissistic.”

“I know,” he sighs, “but that’s the flower’s myth, not its meaning.”

“Then what does it _mean?_ ”

Roy looks at him. In fact, he’s been doing that for quite a while now, but at this precise moment, his body decides to release all of the heart-clenching hormones it can produce. He _looks_ at Ed, laying naked on Roy’s bed, tangled in the sheets Roy sleeps with and it seems— _distressingly natural_. It doesn’t feel uncomfortable. Neither like a turning point in life, even if it _is_. Edward fits here; or rather, fits _with Roy_ , because if this had happened anywhere else it would still feel like the most deliciously ordinary experience he’d ever had.

“It means _‘regard’_.”

Ed squints at him. “ _And?_ ”

“Some other things.”

_Unrequited love. The sun always shines when I’m with you._

Groaning, Edward shoves him lightly on the chest. “You’re full of shit.”

And Roy— can smile, apparently. So he does, and he would spill out every single translation he has found for yellow narcissus if it would make Ed smile back. He doesn’t need to, though, Edward’s lips curl upwards as if on instinct and Roy can feel all the loose pieces in his life fitting neatly against each other.

“You’re _staring_ ,” Ed accuses.

“And what’s the matter?”

“ _Stop staring_.”

He wants to laugh — not because he thinks their current situation is funny. It isn’t: they still have so much to discuss, to figure out and to _heal_. But Edward is _here_ , by his side, and he’s just had very good sex with the person he has been in love with for years. He wants to laugh because he is _happy_ , because his insides are melting and he feels like a teenager, wanting to hide and at the same time to tear himself open so Ed can analyze every single piece of him. “It’s not a bad thing, you know, when someone stares at you.”

“I know that, idiot, it’s just that there are better things to do then _staring_.”

They have been here for so long, the first rays of sunlight are spilling through the slits in the curtains. When they hit Ed’s skin, they become beautiful — because _Ed_ is beautiful, and that gives him the power to turn the most mundane things into dazzling creations.

The words bubble out of his lips before he can contain them: “I love you.”

Edward’s smile finally gives way. But on his eyes, it still shines like the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a real shame that my writing skills can't express [Rie's](http://rie.tumblr.com/) marvelous ideas with the exact precision hscbdwsd. She's amazing ❤️ 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aluinihi) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/aluinihi) as well! Let's talk :D


End file.
